


after dinner entertainment

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Treat, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: it doesn't have to be lonely at the top.





	after dinner entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



> i saw your prompt and couldn't help myself. i probably owe you a great deal more smut after all you've written ;)

Obi-Wan paused at the door, inexplicably nervous. While he had been surprised to receive an invitation to join the High Council after Anakin was Knighted, the other Councilors had been nothing but welcoming since he accepted. There had been teas with Yoda, open - and repeated - invitations to spar with Mace and Kit and Adi and Eeth, meditation sessions with Depa and Plo, meals and off-duty conversations with whoever was in Temple. Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to accept all of the kind invitations - his duties and theirs took all the Councillors from Coruscant and the Temple with some regularity. It was a short term appointment, but Obi-Wan had still felt incredibly honoured to be selected - to be chosen - and even more honoured by the acceptance of his fellow Councillors.

Despite he had sat on the Council for some months now and had developed a certain sense of camaraderie with the others, this was the first time there were enough of them on Coruscant for a group meal. Obi-Wan was looking forward to it. So why was he so nervous? He knew and trusted these beings, and not even close to the full Council would be in attendance. Shaak Ti was on Kamino, Yoda in transit to the coral moon of Rugosa, Saesee somewhere in the Outer Rim with his fighter squadron, and many others indisposed for various other reasons.

The door slid open, and Obi-Wan ventured within. Adi had been the one to extend the invitation, and so she was the host for their meal. In the seating area, Depa and Kit, the two Councillors closest to Obi-Wan in age, were sitting side by side on the sofa, heads bent together over a shared datapad. Mace was at the counter separating the living area from the kitchenette, making free use of the bar to pour drinks. Adi stood at the door panel, smiling in welcome. 

“Come on in Obi-Wan,” Adi greeted.

“You look like you could use a drink,” Mace said with a slight smile, and Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat as he stepped inside and the door hissed closed behind him. “Corellian brandy, right?” Mace said, and Obi-Wan nodded, surprised but pleased that Mace had noted such a trivial thing as his preferred drink. 

“It’s a fish and veggies meal tonight,” Adi told Obi-Wan as she guided him in to be seated with the others.

“That sounds lovely,” Obi-Wan said, letting himself be directed to sit next to Kit. 

“So polite,” Adi said with a smile, and Obi-Wan’s flush deepened. 

“Oh, look at that blush,” Kit teased, raising one of his hands to trail a long finger over the sweep of Obi-Wan’s cheekbone. “You mammals and your autonomic functions.”

“Hush, fish-food,” Depa chided, twining her fingers in Kit’s headtails and pulling gently. Kit laughed brightly, displaying his many, sharp teeth, and Obi-Wan’s face reddened further. He was fairly certain that a Nautolan’s headtails were an erogenous zone, or nearly so, and that Depa’s touches were those of a lover more than a friend and colleague.

“Here you are,” Mace said, pushing a tumbler of alcohol into Obi-Wan’s hand. “Plo will join us later, after he eats.” Obi-Wan nodded dumbly, still a bit overwhelmed. These were beings he respected deeply, and their informality, their inclusion, still had him feeling a bit wrongfooted despite that he knew they were sincere in their regard. He still didn’t quite understand though, why they had chosen _him_ for the Council. He was nothing special really, an average knight only just promoted to mastery with the outbreak of war.

Perhaps that was it though. While he had largely been trained as a diplomat, Obi-Wan had seen more war than many of his Jedi brethren. Perhaps that, then, was his expected contribution; his knowledge of tactics and warfare. Obi-Wan contemplated the idea through their meal, while also trying to be an attentive and thoughtful contributor to the conversations occurring around him. 

They were just clearing away the dishes when Plo Koon chimed for entry, and Kit rose to let him in. By the time Plo had said hello to everyone, Adi and Depa were giggling over their drinks. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but admire them, at least until he realized he was far too interested in the shape of Adi’s mouth and the soft hollow of Depa’s throat where her skin disappeared beneath her robes. He flushed deeply, then more deeply yet when Kit looked over with a knowing smile. Nautolan’s headtails were erogenous zones, yes. They were also sophisticated sensory organs that used pheromones to decipher mood and intent. 

“Come here Obi-Wan,” Kit gently insisted. Nervously, Obi-Wan went. “You understand that attraction is normal don’t you, natural?” Kit asked, hand settling gently at Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I do,” Obi-Wan said, rather wishing he could disappear into thin air. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Obi-Wan,” Plo reassured, coming to stand alongside him, his large warm hand settling in the hollow of Obi-Wan’s back. “Reach out. What do you sense?” 

Still flushed, Obi-Wan obeyed, eyes fluttering shut. He let out a soft sound of pleasure as the others lowered their shields to his psychic touch, enveloping him in fondness and arousal. 

“It can be lonely, being a Councillor,” Mace said low and warm, laying his hand lightly across the back of Obi-Wan’s neck beneath the fall of his hair. Obi-Wan shuddered, pushing into the touch. Force. It had been - far too long. He’d been all but celibate since being Knighted, not sure at first what Anakin’s comfort levels were with Obi-Wan bringing people home, and later being far too busy, exhausted by day to day life. “You’re a beautiful young man,” Mace continued, “physically and emotionally. We’d be honoured to have your company in this too. But only if you’d be interested-”

“I am,” Obi-Wan broke in breathlessly, then flushed again. He’d had crushes on every single being in this room at some point. 

“Sweet boy,” Plo murmured, shifting so he was practically pressed against Obi-Wan’s back, his long fingers squeezing gently at Obi-Wan’s hips. “Let them take care of you.”

“And you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I prefer to watch, although I intend to participate to a degree,” Plo said and there was a faint but strengthening sensation of warm pressure between Obi-Wan’s legs, as if a firm hand were dragging up his inner thighs from knee to groin. 

“Let us see you Obi-Wan,” Depa urged. Obi-Wan swallowed thickly and undid the clasp of his belt. The warm pressure slid higher, cupping and caressing his balls. Obi-Wan moaned, shrugging out of his tunics. A large, slightly cool hand drifted lightly over his chest, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Mace had settled on one of the sofas, and had a hand down the front of his trousers. The hand on Obi-Wan’s chest belonged to Kit.

“So soft and warm,” Kit murmured, scraping his clawed fingertips gently through Obi-Wan’s chest hair. 

“Come here,” Mace directed, although it was clearly a request rather than an order. Obi-Wan pressed against Mace, shuddering slightly at the sensation of the rough homespun of Mace’s clothing against his bare skin. “What are your preferences? We don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with, or that you might regret.”

“I’ve tried anal penetration from both sides, and prefer receiving to almost anything else,” Obi-Wan said. “I can take - and enjoy - fairly significant preparation, although it’s been a while. I enjoy - I enjoy giving oral sex a great deal.”

“Have you ever had sex with a Nautolan?” Kit asked, and Obi-Wan shook his head. Kit’s already broad grin widened further, and he pushed down his leggings and jock strap to reveal a profusion of tentacles protruding from an internal cavity at the apex of his thighs. Obi-Wan moaned, leaning forward as his mouth began to water. The tentacles - very similar in appearance to those on Kit’s head but thankfully smaller - reached for Obi-Wan in turn, and he simply opened his mouth in welcome. 

“Beautiful,” a breathless female voice commented. 

“Do you want my come in your mouth or on your face?” Kit asked breathlessly, “I won’t last long.”

“In me,” Obi-Wan pulled away to gasp, then dove back in. What little of his concentration wasn’t focused on the salty, squirming tentacles filling his mouth and probing his throat vaguely registered that he was being undressed, his skin stroked and sensitized by warm, welcome hands. Distantly he could hear the wet sound of a woman masturbating, but most of his focus was on Kit. 

“So good,” Kit praised, touching Obi-Wan’s hair and beard. “So warm and eager for me.” Obi-Wan moaned around his mouthful, trying to press closer, to take more. 

“You’re taking him so well, I know it’s not easy,” Adi murmured, pressing against Obi-Wan’s side and gently stroking his erection. Hands on Obi-Wan’s waist, Mace traded a glance with Plo, who nodded. Definitely a bit of a praise kink, to neither of their great surprise. Something they certainly planned to explore. 

“Coming,” Kit gasped in warning, and thrust in to the root. His tentacles swelled and pulsed, filling Obi-Wan’s mouth with briney seed. Obi-Wan whimpered softly, the profusion taking him by surprise. He drank it down regardless, more than a little turned on to be so thoroughly filled. He couldn’t help imagining how it would be to receive Kit’s tentacles from the other end, filling him there too. 

“Frip me,” Depa husked appreciatively. “Come here sweetheart, come eat me out.” Swallowing the last of Kit’s prodigious load, Obi-Wan slipped off Mace’s lap to the floor and crawled across to Depa. She was already dripping with arousal, her clit flushed and engorged. Obi-Wan eagerly buried his face between her legs, licking and sucking.

“Adi’s going to open you up for her strap-on,” Depa told Obi-Wan, gently guiding his skilled mouth where she wanted his attention. Obi-Wan moaned, muffling the sound against her silken skin. Both women caressed every bit of Obi-Wan that was within reach, finding the places that made him keen with need and writhe with pleasure. Adi worked Obi-Wan open carefully, not wanting there to be even a hint of pain for him. He accepted her slicked fingers fairly readily though, and when he was stretched enough, Adi eased back a little, just watching him pleasure Depa for a while longer. 

Depa came with a quiet cry, pushing Obi-Wan’s face and fingers away as she squirted copiously. Obi-Wan happily licked up as much as he could until Depa pushed him away again, oversensitive from her powerful orgasm. 

“Come here Obi-wan,” Adi urged, directing Obi-Wan onto the sofa at Depa’s side. He arranged himself somewhat dazedly on the cushions, following Adi’s guiding hands. Adi pushed into him, the dildo not too thick, but beautifully curved. Obi-Wan moaned, pressing back into it. Adi let out a soft sound of appreciation, her hands caressing Obi-Wan’s buttocks and spreading him wide. 

“Beautiful,” Plo commented off to the side. 

“Give him more,” Kit urged, dark eyes glittering. “You saw how eager he was to be filled to the brim.”

“I wasn’t aware I was taking requests,” Adi chided, kneading Obi-Wan’s lovely ass. “You had your turn, and if you’re lucky Obi-Wan will allow you another. Let me enjoy our sweet boy myself, won’t you?” Plo chuckled softly, and Kit raised his hands in mute surrender. 

“No promises,” Kit teased, and Adi rolled her eyes. 

“That one’s started to get a big head from sitting on the Council so long,” Adi told Obi-Wan, and Kit laughed - he was the most recently added member save Obi-Wan himself. “Developed an overblown sense of his importance.” Mace snickered softly - usually it was him receiving such jibes from Adi. “You don’t need me to hurry though, do you,” Adi continued. “You know I’ll make you feel so good.”

Obi-Wan let out a low, choked sound of pleasure as Adi’s dildo rode firmly against his prostate. Adi grinned, slowly picking up the pace until she was pounding deep and hard into Obi-Wan. Every thrust slapped their hips roughly together and wrung another soft cry from Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

With a choked, breathless cry, Obi-Wan came as a small, warm hand closed around his cock, fingers working the head and then down the shaft. If Obi-Wan had been in any position other than pressed against the back of the sofa, he would have collapsed onto his face. As it was, he shuddered and went limp, chest heaving. 

“What do you think Mace, he ready for you?” Depa teased, leaning over to inspect Obi-Wan’s sticky, swollen hole as she licked his come from her fingers. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan gasped out.

“Sounds like it,” Mace said with a grin. He was already well lubed himself, had been teasing himself as he watched Adi drive Obi-Wan wild. “Easy now,” he warned, and shifted Obi-Wan so the younger Jedi was splayed on his lap. “Beautiful,” Mace praised, and lifted Obi-Wan, then let him sink down on his cock. 

Obi-Wan keened, stretched wide on Mace’s girth and limp with satiation. He wasn’t sure he could move even if he wanted to, and he was still trembling with the aftershocks of the orgasm Adi had given him. He was so sensitive he felt like he might come just like this, just from sitting on Mace’s dick. 

“Okay?” Mace asked, and Obi-Wan let out an incomprehensible garble of noise. While he was no virgin, Obi-Wan had never done anything like this before either. “You’re doing so well,” Mace reassured, sweeping his hands up Obi-Wan’s back and gently pulling him close, letting Obi-Wan huddle against him and get his bearings a bit. After the long build up, Mace didn’t mind waiting a little longer, drawing out the pleasurable sensations of being buried hilt deep in Obi-Wan’s hot little ass. 

Obi-Wan moaned as a blanket of warm pressure draped over his shoulders and down his back. It wasn’t a physical touch, but it felt lovely, the Force pressing him closer to Mace’s strong body, cradling him. And then it began to sparkle inside his body, lighting his nervous system with pleasure. Obi-Wan let out a shocked noise, then came helplessly as frissons of ecstasy raced along his spine. 

“Cheater,” Mace gasped out, and then he was coming too, his orgasm milked from him but the tight clench of Obi-Wan’s body. Plo just chuckled, then crossed to them and sank his leathery hands into Obi-Wan’s hair, gently tipping back his head. 

“Beautiful,” Plo said fondly. “He looks like he might even sleep for more than four hours.” Mace snorted, gently pulling Obi-Wan back against his chest and letting him rest there, smoothing his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s back.

“Here,” Adi offered gently, and pressed a straw to Obi-Wan’s lips. He drank eagerly, treasuring this intimate closeness as they gentled him down. Slowly Obi-Wan came back to himself. Some of the others kissed him and said their goodbyes when they were satisfied he was recovering well, eventually leaving him to Mace and Adi. 

“It won’t always be like this,” Mace said as he supported Obi-Wan into the ‘fresher. 

“No, I expect not,” Obi-Wan acknowledged with a wry smile. “It’s a very nice treat though.” Adi laughed softly, then left the two of them to wash up while she prepared the bedroom. Mace helped Obi-Wan clean up, sneaking in a few teasing touches while they were at it. Obi-Wan didn’t mind, not in the least. Mace was probably the Councillor he’d had a crush on the longest, and despite that he was utterly spent, Obi-Wan enjoyed the intimacy of Mace’s hands on him. 

Obi-Wan was half asleep by the time Mace had him dried off, and didn’t argue when he found himself in Adi’s bed, her small, warm form pressed against his front, Mace’s longer body pressed against his back. Obi-Wan managed a sleepy noise of inquiry, and then he was drifting off, safe and sated.


End file.
